Violence
by Magystra
Summary: One shot! Elle coule en moi....


_Je mets cette fic ici ( dans la partie de Ron) car j'ai un message à la fin qui plaira certainement aux lecteurs appréciant les personnages de Ron, de Drago et bien entendu de la talentueuse écrivaine Servane._

_J'ai écrit cette fic en moins d'une heure. Elle est imparfaite. Je ne la relirais pas. Je ne fais pas l'apologie de la violence dans cette fiction mais une incursion dans le cerveau le plus fou que JK Rowling à oser écrire. Je ne parle pas de Voldemort mais bel et bien de Lucius Malefoy._

_Cette fic peut ne pas convenir à certaines personnes. Et je suis également très désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes. _

La violence est un art que je pratique depuis si longtemps que je ne serais dire si elle fait partie de moi ou si je fais partie d'elle. Elle m'apporte le désir et la passion, la jouissance et la démence. Je serais vide sans elle.

J'ai tant bien que mal essayer de transmettre à mon fils cette violence, cette arme de délices exquis. Mais il n'apprécie pas. Mon fils est ingrat. Je ne lui ferais pas la faveur de goûter à la saveur de ce met délicat. Est-il trop sot ou a-t'il l'esprit trop dérangé pour ne pas apprécier à sa juste valeur, la beauté d'une larme de sang s'échappant d'une peau délicatement entaillée ?

La souffrance est vive et elle se taille, peu importe votre «bonheur » une place près de votre cœur. Se préparant à sortir au moment le plus opportun, apportant avec elle, de délicates intentions. Son bût est si simple, si naïf ! Elle ne recherche que son propre plaisir. Un plaisir si pur, sans hypocrisie. La souffrance se nourrit de votre peur, de vos pleurs, de votre honte, de vos vices, de vos pêchés, de vos mensonges. Elle est « Hommenivore ». Elle se trouve partout. En chacun de nous.

La toute première fois où j'ai eu l'immense honneur de goûter à ce plat que seul les fins palais peuvent apprécier, je ne m'en souviens pas. Tragique! La plus grande perte de ma vie. Le seul souvenir que je voudrais chérir et ne pouvoir partager est effacé! Car la première fois où j'ai permis à la violence de s'insinuer en moi, où j'ai permis à la souffrance de sévir par moi, c'est à ma naissance.

Ensuite je me suis rapidement lassé des rats, des chats et de toutes ses bêtes à poils et à plumes. Contrairement à ceux qui m'entouraient j'étais le seul à voir la beauté du tableau. Ce tableur peint de noir, de rouge et de blanc. Car elle est pure. Seul les gens dignes d'elle peuvent la contempler dans sa magnificence.

Mon fils n'est pas digne de la comprendre.

Il ne pourra jamais me comprendre.

Je ne peux le laisser partir.

Il devra mourir.

JE vais souffrir.

Ahhh

JE vais ressentir sa douce amertume en moi. Elle va couler dans mes veines. Je serais le seul. Seul avec lui. Son extrême chaleur!

La jouissance ultime.

JE vais vivre.

JE vais la vivre!

OUIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

La porte de chêne vient d'être lancé contre le mur.

Je sens la fureur qui coule en lui.

Il se rapproche, son pas est vigoureux, je peux entendre son souffle.

Il a franchi la porte de mon antre. Il ne peut s'échapper. Lorsque je me retournerais et que je le verrais j'enfoncerais dans ses entrailles la lame aiguisée.

C'est l'instant, le moment !

La fin ultime de mon fils.

Le début de Ma nouvelle vie.

-DOLORIS!

JE ne comprends pas ! Comment a-t'il pu?

JE devais le tuer. JE devais comprendre.

Non maintenant tout est terminé. Il m'a trahi!

-Tu es un monstre, un être vil et sans âme. Tu te délectes des déboires et de la souffrance de tes proches. Tu es l'antithèse du bien. Adieu LE monstre. Avada…………KEDAVRA

La lueur verte me touche. Elle m'entoure. Elle me brûle. Non elle me mord de son froid.

JE meurs………….

Mon dernier souffle……………la jouissance n'arrive pas……Elle n'arrivera jamais……mais je vais le hanter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. J'ai ouvert ma dernière porte pour la souffrance.

Drago ne m'oubliera jamais.

Fin

Il n'y aura aucune suite. C'est un one shot.

_Publicité : Une nouvelle fic écrite par Servane et moi verra le jour sous peu. L'histoire sera centrée sur Ron, Drago et la trahison. Elle explorera plusieurs styles et aura comme rating un R. Dès que le prologue et le chapitre deux sera terminé nous la publierons sous le nom de : ServaneMagystra . Le titre de la fic portera comme nom :Le prix de la trahison._

S_ervane je n'oublis pas le prologue mais je ne pouvais simplement pas enlever cette histoire perverse de ma tête…… pardonne moi._


End file.
